Why Can't I Love You?
by WindNinjaDW
Summary: Naruto and Ino have hardly seen eye to eye, but see what happens when Ino's old feelings arise again for one blond-haired numbskull.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first crack at writing a fanfic. I always imagined I'd be writing a NaruHina fanfic first, but I've been reading alot NaruIno lately, and the pair is growing on me. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, especially Ino, who seems to have taken on alot of Hinata's traits, but hopefully the story will explain that reasoning. Anyway enjoy ^_^**

**Update: Hi everyone. I just wanted to give a quick update on the status of chapter 2. Chapter 2 is finished, but I'm currently having trouble uploading it here on fanfiction, but as I figure out the problem I'll have it up in a jiffy. Thank to all of you who enjoyed the story, and I hope chapter 2 will be worth the wait. Thanks again.**

"What is it you don't like about me, Naruto-kun?" the sky-blue eyed woman cried. "Why is it always her?"

"_Ino was pouring every ounce of emotion she had that day. It was baffling, Ino and I. The emotions she had shown that day were straight from the heart, emotions that I would've thought would be reserved for my best friend, Sasuke, as I knew she was deeply attracted to him like just about every woman or girl in this town was, and it made me wonder what brought about these emotions." _

"_Ino and I hadn't always seen eye to eye, and while I did find her to be quite an attractive woman, the attraction stayed at a cosmetic level. Ok I'll be honest, when I was younger I had minor crush on her, but as I got older, I found myself less attracted to her. Ino was always just too rough around the edges for me, personality wise, but I suppose Sakura wasn't too far off either, huh? I swear, those two might as well have been sisters ahahaha. *Sigh* But what are these feelings I have now?"_

[And So Our Story Begins]

**Chapter 1: **Ino's Anatomy

Things started off normal as usual in my hometown of Konoha. I woke up, showered, ate breakfast(Ramen, of course XD), and went on my way to college. Along the way, I would meet up with Sasuke and Sakura, and the three of us would make our way to Konoha University. It's been a week since we all started college, and this was a daily ritual I wanted to maintain.

"Yo!" I yelled. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Over here!

Sasuke and Sakura had always been my friends from day 1 at Konoha Elementary. Truth be told, I didn't always like Sasuke. Even in our younger years of elementary school Sasuke was somewhat aloof, yet popular with the girls, even garnering the attention of my young crush, Sakura, whom I still very much have interest in, made better grades, and was considered the playground hero who protected weaker students from the bullies; Know credit to me being his partner. That's not important, though. Overtime I got to know the real Sasuke and we've been bestfriends since.

As far as Sakura goes, well, let's just say I wish her and I were more than best friends.

"We see you, Naruto," Sakura scolded. "Stop drawing attention. It's embarrassing."

"Heh. Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Never thought you'd be here before us, Naruto," Sasuke proclaimed. "Usually we have to wait on you."

"Of course I'd be early, "I retorted. "Today is my acceptance into the Leaf Fraternity. Shikamaru and the gang will be there too. Of course, that leaves only you now, Sasuke."

I gave him a pleading look, basically urging him to join with me. After all, he is my best friend. Something told me he wouldn't go for that idea. Sasuke was content with all the other activities he had going to want to join the frat group.

"Forget it, Naruto," Sasuke said his eyes looking straight ahead as we walk. "I have enough on my plate. Plus, I practically see everyone on a daily basis here, let alone the constant parties split between you or Kiba."

"Pft. You'r no fun," I proclaimed with a contorted look on my face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Naruto, I'm joining the Leaf Sorority," Sakura announced with a smile that could make the gods themselves melt.

"Eh. Really, Sakura-chan?" I gleefully shouted, the sparkle returning to my eyes, as I grab and hold fast to Sakura's right hand with the both mine. "So awesome."

"Um. I-It's not that big of a deal, you know," Sakura refuted, an expression inferring I let go of her hand A.S.A.P. "Anyway Ino, TenTen, and Hinata will be there for sure, so I can't wait to see them. Should be fun."

"Definitely," I agreed. "See Sasuke? Even Sakura said it would be fun. I think you should totally take up on the offer and join. The group isn't complete without you."

"Tsh. You guys will live," Sasuke retorted with a half smile. "Besides I'm going to see you guys this Friday at Kiba's party anyway."

"Yea, yea."

"Well I couldn't count on Sasuke to join, but at least I was good enough friends with Shikamaru, Kiba, and everyone else. I won't be completely bored," I thought.

Our school was approaching with 20 minutes to spare before class. I'd get to chat it up with everyone and meet my frat brothers.

"Well guys, I'll see you all later," I said as we entered the university.

"Bye, Naruto," Sakura responded.

"Later Naruto," said Sasuke also giving his momentary farewell.

I rushed down the hallways at what seemed like mach speed. It was all of our freshmen year in college, with the exception of Lee, TenTen, and Neji, who were in their sophomore year and Sai who was a junior this year. It would be everyone, at least at our frat meeting. I was at a good pace, and I could feel the room was getting closer and closer.

"Hey? Watch it!" one guy shouted as I grazed right past him.

I kind of ended up almost bumping into several people along the way. Damn my excitement.

"It's room B202, right?" I asked myself, retrieving the sliver of paper I wrote the information on. It wasn't long before I took a complete crash-course from what would be the trigger to several confusing events between Ino and me.

"Ouch," Ino yelped dropping her books and notebook in the process. "What the hell, Naruto? Can't you watch where you're going idiot?"

"Heh. Heh. Sorry Ino-chan," laughing off the accident. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

I helped Ino gather her things and handed them back to her with a great big smile before apologizing one more time.

"Uh…N-no arguing this time?" She asked. "Not even a slight challenge? And did you just call me Ino-chan?"

I'm not sure what it was, but she looked at me with somewhat of a red flush across her face. I didn't take much of a notice to it at the time, as I was in somewhat of a hurry, but something was definitely up at that point.

"I'll see you later, Ino-chan?" I waved as I sped back down the hall toward my set destination.

"B-bye, Naruto."

I'd finally made it to the room where all the guys had waited patiently for my arrival. Choji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and even Sai were all there patiently waiting for things to commence.

"Man, it's about time you showed up," Kiba ranted. "I was bored to tears."

"Heh sorry guys. Hallways were kind of crowded you know?"

"Whatever," Shikamaru interjected. "Let's get this thing started before some of us go to class. It's troublesome enough waiting."

"Agreed," Neji responded.

"Well we can't commence until our superiors have shown up," Lee piped up.

"Well where are they damn it?" fussed Kiba. "I'm getting restless here. I don't like waking up early for nothing."

"Y-"

"Alright pipe down you little shits!" a voice exploded forth abruptly cutting me off from what I was about to say. "It's time to get things started."

"Way to show who's boss, huh, Hidan?" followed another voice just as boisterous as the last.

The first man could easily be described as a tall, 22 year old man with slicked back grey hair, and extremely light purple eyes. The man wore fairly tight black shirt with the worlds KILL in a bloodlike font, as if the words were going to continue to run down his shirt. His pants were black as well with rips and tears throughout them. His shoes were a black with the rims being white, and he sported a black wristbands on each wrist with both having a creepy skull on each one. He was definitely not the kind of guy you wanted to mess with.

The other guy was a couple inches shorter than his friend. The age-range was definitely about the same as this Hidan guy. His hair was blond with a ponytail and a bang similar to Ino but both shorter in length and the bang being on the left side of his face instead of the right, and his eyes were a lighter shade of lavender. If one didn't look correctly, they'd assume he was a woman who confused herself into thinking she was headed to the sorority room. He wore a pair of plaid shorts, the colors being white and black overseen by a predominantly white shirt with the sleeves clearly ripped off, and featured an open mouth with its tongue out and a clay bird on it for the logo and the band name "Art Is A Bang" under it. They're a good band. You should listen to them sometime.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Kiba roared. "You know how long you guys had us waiting?"

Kiba was definitely one of the scrappiest friends I had, but I really didn't think it was a good idea for him to pick a fight with this Hidan guy. Before Kiba knew it Hidan was in his face ready to assert his authority. He and the other guy were seniors after all.

"You wanna' do something about it asshole?" the grey haired lunatic shot with one of the most malicious smiles I'd ever seen. "If so, I'm ready for a fight."

I felt kind of sorry for my dear friend, Kiba, but I was too scared shitless to come to the guys rescue and I wasn't the only one either. Even Neji was slightly intimidated, and this guys a class-A brawler. I should know. I fought the guy a long time ago, though, yours truly still won. Of course Sai and Shino were the only ones unaffected, but those guys practically lack emotion as far as I can tell, so it wasn't all that surprising.

Kiba was speechless as the more truculent Hidan hunkered over the earlier scrappy fellow. At this point the blonde metro had made his way to the front of the room.

"Alright I think these guys get it," he proclaimed.

Hidan seemed to have taken pleasure at our frightful faces, especially at Kiba's, being that the poor outspoken fool was the target. As he moved himself from Kiba he kept on the slightly evil smirk and let a little chuckle before heading up to the front with his comrade. What a scary guy he is.

"Well, now that we've got you guys attention, let's start this thing with a bang," the blond said now with his own malicious smile. Perhaps I should have just taken a page from Sasuke's book and left this fraternity thing alone. It wasn't looking so fun at the time.

"Welcome to the Konoha University's Leaf Fraternity," he announced still holding that maleficent smirk. "It looks like we have several new faces here this year. Before we leave here, Hidan and I, Deidara, want to give you newcomers your initiation quest. And trust me it'll be a bang."

The meeting ended shortly after and everyone began heading to their respective classes. Of course, each of us died a little inside after it was all said and done. Of course, I had the initiation to look forward to.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru complained. "No one told me we'd have to deal with people like them. Let alone fulfill such a ridiculous demand."

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" I questioned. "Sure those guys seemed a little stern, but the initiation they gave us makes that forgivable."

"I agree with, Naruto," said Kiba. Despite those two being complete hard-asses, this initiation will be downright pleasurable.

"Sure. If you ask me this all seems too troublesome," Shikamaru complained. Besides, I have too much of my own self dignity to maintain. I'm not a perv like you two. Hey are you guys listening?"

Of course, Kiba and I weren't listening in the slightest. The both of us were already planning our execution for our assigned "initiation" among other pervy things that Shikamaru has already made clear. College is sweet.

"I can agree with you Shikamaru," Choji confirmed, with his hand on his friends shoulder and acknowledging that he heard his friend. "But we only live once, right?" Choji gave his friend a big smile. Shikamaru was shocked to see his best friend planning to play along in, what seemed like, childish shenanigans to the level-headed genius. Alas, he couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"You too huh, Choji?" He responded with a slight smile, his hands deep in his pockets. "I suppose it can't be helped. And as troublesome as it may be, we'll have to leave the planning up to me.

"Hai." Choji nodded.

"Well here's my class," Shikamaru said making his exit from the group. "Planning at my dorm after school, ok guys?"

Everyone agreed and went on their way, Choji going first, then Kiba and I to our Anatomy class.

"Ugh. Anatomy," Kiba sighed. "Why did we sign up for this class again?"

"Because you were following Hinata and I was following Sakura," I stated with a sigh of my own.

"Right," he said hanging his head in regret.

Hinata and Sakura noticed us right away as we had walked into the class.

"Oh, hi Kiba. Hi Naruto," Hinata let out in her usual quiet tone.

"Oh hey guys. How was your meeting?" Sakura asked.

"Lovely," Kiba announced, in a rather facetious tone. I could only simply laugh at the brief moment that had transpired between the outspoken Kiba and the more threatening Hidan. At that moment I'd noticed Ino, who also was in our Anatomy class, was looking at me. We met eyes, but not for long, as the embarrassed blond quickly took her gaze off of me, pretending to be reading her Anatomy textbook. There was a coat of red across her cheeks. Of course, I didn't really pay much attention at that time.

"Yo. Ino-chan!" I yelled, as I made my way over to the blushing blonde. I could see her twitch at the sound me calling her name. At that time, I really thought she didn't want me talking to her, but assuredly that wasn't the case.

"Y-yes, Naruto," she staggered.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize one last time for bumping into you earlier," I said letting a little bit of a chuckle out as well.

"I-It's no trouble at all really," the blonde woman responded, again staggering over her words. Ino didn't look at me as she talked; her face lit an incredible red. This was unbecoming of here, being she was just as outspoken as Kiba and very rarely stuttered.

"Uh. Ino-chan?" a said a bit puzzled by the sky-blue eyed woman's behavior. "Are you ok? You don't look well."

"Huh?" she looked up with curious eyes. "I'm f-fine."

"You sure?" I questioned now worried for the blonde woman. "You should probably see a doctor or something." I placed my hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. Safe to say, she was redder than an apple after I put my hand on her forehead.

"Naruto!" Sakura beckoned. "I think Ino's fine. You can leave her alone."

"Eh? I was just trying to make sure one of my friends is ok," I explained.

"Naruto, you're as dense as ever," Sakura retorted. I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but I'm sure she knew very well what was up with Ino.

"Hm?" I wondered perplexed by the statement.

"Alright class. Let's begin," said our teacher, Shizune as she walked into the classroom.

I made my way to my seat which was located behind Kiba, but next to Sakura. Before class completely commenced, Sakura leaned over to ask Ino, who was located on the other side of the pink-haired woman. I'm not sure what she asked, but I didn't really pay it much mind.

Nothing particularly was going on. Our teacher went on and on about bone structures and some other nonsense I didn't care about, Kiba was flirting with Hinata, and Sakura was too busy taking notes to even talk to anyone. Just when I was about to doze off, something caught my attention.

"Ok class, just to get a better grasp on the male and female anatomy, I want you to partner up with someone of the opposite sex and explore how their facial structure, their bone structure, muscle structure, et cetera," I heard her explain. I was too overjoyed by this particular project. I'd get to examine Sakura's, well, "anatomy". My mind ventured into areas men, and woman alike, should be forbidden from even seeing or doing. Well that was until…

"However, to avoid any confrontation, I'll be pairing everyone up," she said now crushing any endeavors I had of advancing with my dear Sakura. I could only sink and hear the sound of a dream being shattered.

"Well all the women in this class are hot, so it still works out," I thought to myself with some optimism and then allowed myself to fall back into my pervy train of thought. "Oh yea, life is good.

"And one more thing," Shizune-sensei said. "No touching of the naughty parts. That's anatomy you all can find out in the privacy of your own places." And so Ero-Naruto's dream was crushed again.

"And Now for the pairings," our teacher said with great enthusiasm. "Please listen closely."

Throughout the process, I crossed my fingers hoping Sakura would be my partner and, for the third time today, was disappointed by the results.

"Sakura and Haku," the teacher announced. I could only hold my mouth open in shock. How the hell does Haku count as guy anyway? However, Sakura accepted the choice and made her way to her partner. As far as Kiba and Hinata are concerned, Hinata ended getting paired with some other guy, in which, Kiba was not too thrilled about it, but nonetheless, like Sakura, Hinata accepted who was chosen and went on her way, soothing Kiba's worries in the process. It was kind of messed up, but amusingly funny for me to watch Kiba overreact.

"Ino and Naruto," the teacher stated part way finished with her pairing. After an amusing display from Kiba, I made my way up to the gorgeous blond who seemed somewhat shocked at us being partnered up.

"Well it looks like it's you and I, Ino-chan," I confirmed a grin stretched my whiskered face. To be honest, I really didn't mind being partnered with beautiful sky-blue eyed blonde especially with how nice she seemed to be that day.

"Y-yes," Ino replied staggering over the simple word. Ino had begun turning red again.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" I questioned. I noticed she'd turned red again. Haha, Sakura was right. I was really dense not to have noticed.

"I-I'm fine," Ino reassured.

"Alright class. Now I want you all to feel the movements of the joints and muscles through placing one hand there and moving the limbs with the other," our teacher explained pointing at various locations on a dummy of some type. "It doesn't matter whichever of the two you goes first. That is to be discussed between the two of you. Now let's start, shall we?"

I looked around the room to observe what was going on with my 3 other friends. Haku wasted no time in experimenting on Sakura's body. Who'd have thought it? I could have sworn that guy was, well, crooked. Of course, Sakura was a little on edge with Haku's unexpected aggressiveness.

"H-hey, damn it!" she yelled punching Haku in the head. "Watch where you're placing your hands."

"My apologies," said Haku with a slight nervous chuckle, perhaps afraid to be hit again if he tried anything else. Well at least I knew Sakura held no interest in Haku. I looked over to where Kiba was. He had his eyes dead set on the person partnered with Hinata. I could tell his partner was having a hard time at it. After all, Kiba's attention wasn't on the assignment.

"Kiba, will you pay attention for a second?" some red headed woman with glasses beckoned. Karin, I think her name was. "I need you to move your legs for me for a second.

"You keep your hands to yourself you bastard!" Kiba spurted. He wasn't quite intending the words for her, but it's easy to confuse these kinds of matters, I suppose.

"What the hell did you say to me?" She yelled punching the agro male in the side of his kneecap.

"Ouch. The hell you do that for!" he roared irate from have his leg nearly broken.

"Studying your anatomy," the woman responded as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Like hell!" he responded sharply.

Safe to say an argument erupted, in which, Shizune-sensei had to quell. Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to keep an overly aggressive, Suigetsu in check. It didn't do much good, being Hinata is far too abstentious to really be aggressive herself.

"Um, Mr. Suigetsu, please refrain yourself from any inappropriate touching," she whispered trying get her request through to him.

"What inappropriate touching?" Suigetsu responded feigning ignorance to any such thing. "This is research. No "inappropriate touching" here. He'd continued to study here body and made several sly attempts to test his boundaries and was rejected every time.

"Eek!" Hinata screamed instinctively palming Suigetsu in his face after he'd touched a spot forbidden for all except her lover. Someone probably should have mentioned to him Hinata studied martial arts from her father. An especially deadly martial arts. Suigetsu was out cold. This was yet another wrong Shizune-sensei would have to set right. Ino and I could only sit and laugh at the events that took place no more than five minutes into the project. I wondered if this really was a well thought out assignment.

"Heh. Heh. Well that was all interesting," I jokingly said to Ino. She was laughing, a good sign she was alright.

"Ahahaha. Yes it was really funny," she responded still laughing to tears.

"Well, I suppose we should get started ourselves, huh?" I asked a bright smile on my face. "Let's hope all goes well with us hahaha. I'd seen her smile and giggle at this. Who knew I was a comedian, too?

"Right, we should definitely get started," she replied giggling a little.

"Alright then," I said. "Let's start with me I guess." I was confident that she was comfortable with me, but immediately the flush of red returned to her face.

"Uh. Right," she responded conforming to the idea anyway. It was definitely a weird assignment and I could tell Ino was a little uncomfortable doing it. I being ticklish probably didn't help either.

"Hehehehe," I laughed. "T-that tickles." It couldn't be helped with the woman feeling over some of the points of my body. I could tell she was getting flustered.

"N-Naruto, p-please don't laugh," she said looking at me rather embarrassed. "And stop squirming. You're making this harder than it has to be." To be honest, I couldn't help but realize how cute she looked at that moment. I mean, I'd always thought she looked nice, but today she was looking especially nice.

"Sorry, Ino-chan," I chuckled one last time before holding back the laughter. She continued examining the joints and features of my body. Ino's hands felt nice against me, despite me having clothes on. That combined with the fact a woman as pretty her was touching me was enough to make my wonder into forbidden territory again. As she examined, she continued to go lower and lower, almost if she were going to, well, yea. Soon, she came face to face with an erect me. An embarrassing moment for both her and I.

"Ok, I'm done," She squealed. She'd hopped immediately back to her feet, her face flushed horribly red. This time I knew what the problem was.

"S-sorry Ino-chan," I apologized. It was now my time to blush. I couldn't believe I allowed her to see that, let alone semi-confirming I was thinking about her in an inappropriate way.

"Put that away first, and then we'll continue," she said turned away almost disgusted.

"R-right," I agreed. After something like that, I was sure Ino would go back to hating me. I could only curse my hormones. After a minute or two, I was calmed down and began examining Ino's anatomy.

"Hm?" I hummed in thought. "Interesting." A lot of little things impressed me about Ino's body. It appeared she was double-jointed from the feel and flexibility of her limbs. Again the blonde was turning red again, something she'd been doing all morning, and when I asked if she was double-jointed she blushed even more profusely.

"Hey could you sit on the desk real quick Ino-chan?" I requested. "I want to examine your legs bone structure.

"Uh. S-sure," she pronounced in a nervous manner. I studied her knees and feet thoroughly. I was finding out quick that everything about Ino's body was attractive, especially the legs. Don't ask. I felt and touched her knees, moving them with the other as if I were some sort of puppet master. Her skin was so smooth and she smelt incredibly nice. It was a nice strawberry scent.

I looked up to see the woman, her eyes closed tight and a heavy shade of red overtaking her face. What was she thinking about? I suppose it got too much for her because next thing I knew, she was screaming and kicked me square in my face. Just like that I was out with no recollection of what happened afterward. Man I'm just not getting her at all that day. One thing was for sure, Shizune-sensei had her work cut out for her that day.

**So that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this, and I would really like to continue this story, so tell me what you guys think ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Alright, finally Chapter 2. I had a hard time submitting this chapter, but it appears I've got it now. While I was figuring it out I took the time to proofread this chapter a gazillion times and even changed some of the events that occured in this chapter. Also, one more thing before you guys commence reading, I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone for all the reviews, story alerts, etc. It was really a confidence booster, and I hope I can continue to provide a better story for all of you with each chapter. Anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy ^_^**_

_"I-Ino, I..." started the spikey-haired blonde I'd grown fond of. _

_All he could do was hold me at the time. There were no words. No movements. No other presence of life, besides him and I. I could tell he was at a loss for words. Here he was, stuck in the situation with a crying blonde woman burrowed deep into his chest, his arms wrapped sympathetically around her. I was beckoning for an answer to my question through somber tears of earnest intentions, but wasn't sure I'd ever gain such a luxury. For once, I thought I had found something, better yet someone, of whom I really wanted exclusively for me. Someone who I didn't have to lose out to Sakura or any other girl for that matter, and it felt like Naruto was that person, but did I realize that to late?_

[And So Our Story Continues]

**Chapter 2:** Love Guru Nara

It was one of the most embarrassing days I'd had in my life. Things started off weird enough as it was with me being flustered over just a simple kind gesture from Naruto. I mean, I'd never found many things difficult to deal with. School, making friends, and despite my aggressive nature being a woman, getting boyfriends, granted that some of them assumed I was easy because of my flirtatious nature. The point being, much of what I endeavored to do was hardly ever much of a problem for me. So why was it I was I acting this way around Naruto? Not even Sasuke caused me to blush like some adolescent schoolgirl, even though I suppose I wasn't so much attracted to his personality as I was his looks and the inexplicable mysterious nature that surrounded the black-haired male.

Nonetheless, Naruto was out cold from me instinctively kicking him in his face. I hadn't meant to, but something had came over me. I found myself inadvertently getting out of control in front him and if I allowed things to continue, I feared things would only get worse.

"Gah! Naruto!" yelled Shizune caught off guard by Naruto falling limp to the floor. After all the chaos this assignment caused, Shizune was sure to get a scolding from the head honcho of this university.

"Ino-chan? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked making her way over to me. The whole class had planted eyes on me, trying to conceive an idea on what had just taken place. I could see the worried expression on Sakura's, Hinata's, and Kiba's faces. Without an answer or explanation I bolted out of the classroom, unable to cope with it all at the moment.

"Ino-chan?" yelled Sakura and Hinata in unison. I didn't want to look back. It was all too embarrassing and all too weird for me. What had gotten into me at that moment? What had Naruto done that was making me act this way? I honestly couldn't find an anwser to these abiding questions.

I had to get out of there. I needed to clear my head and I couldn't do that with everyone looking at me with estranged or worried eyes. I kept running and running and running, wanting to escape from the current contretemps I was facing. I was desperate to get away, and I didn't want to be found once I had. I just wanted it to be me and my thoughts. Nothing more.

By the time I'd reached my desired destination I was immensely out of breath, but it didn't matter to me. I was away from everyone and every critical eye that watched me. Not only that, I was away from the cause of why I was running. My mind flashed a brief image of him, and I could immediatley feel the red warmth spread across my face once again, but I quickly dismissed any thought of the blond male from my mind.

"Pull yourself together, Ino," I thought to myself. "This isn't that big of a deal. This is nothing you can't handle. There must be some kind of explanation for why this is happening." I'd closed my eyes and let out a couple of sighs, allowing myself to return to a blissfully quaint calm. I couldn't find the answers to my questions if I stayed in this state of being.

Once I'd calmed down, I gathered my surroundings and found myself in my favorite area of the school. It was, in the eyes of others, just a simple outdoor study area, but for me, it was sanctuary. It was a serene environment, with a bountiful surplus of flowers of all different types, shapes, scents, and colors. A garden or a field of flower was always a place for me to think when I was happy, when I was sad, when I am angry, or whatever mood I was feeling at that present time. It really was my perfect place and the only place where flowers of this quantity and quality existed at this school.

I knelt down to a nearby bed of flowers and took in a slight exhale, admiring the beauty and aroma of the flowers before my mind recalled the questions back to recollection and the image of Naruto with them. It really helped being surrounded by those flowers. I was no longer blushing at the thought of the blue eyed male, but now I could answer the lingering questions with full fruition. I stared at the valley of flowers, rationalizing an answer to the questions that were running through my head.

"What was it that Naruto did to make me feel so nervous around him?" I questioned myself silently. "I can't like him can I? I mean, he's definitely a cute guy, but the chemistry just isn't there." This I can account for all to well, being Naruto and I had hardly ever seen eye to eye, and most of our encounters ended in debates or long-drawn-out arguements.

One thing I could say for sure, he was a challenge. He stood his ground and not once could I beat the persistent porcupine head in an arguement. He didn't seem to do too well with his studies, but he always had a well put together debate. This was one of the things I liked about him admittedly, and I'm also willing to admit I started many of arguements with him just because I loved arguing with him. Don't get me wrong. We've held conversations without arguing, but arguing was one of our ways of showing our friendship.

He was headstrong and demanded respect, but he was still gentle, kind, and caring too as he would always tactfully debate with me without harming my feelings. Pride, maybe, but definitely never my feelings. Actually, now that I think about it, compared to the esoteric Uchiha, Naruto had a very unpredictable and outgoing personality, and that was part of his charm. It was no wonder so many girls wanted to go out with Naruto when we reached high school. He was wild and fun. He was stern when the time prompted it, but he also attended to his woman's needs as a man should. He began to make a name for himself. Naruto knew who he was and wasn't afraid to show it. Naruto was fun and stern, but a gentleman all the same.

I found myself smiling at the thought these things before I finally snapped out of my thought process.

"No way," I said laughing off the idea of me being attracted to Naruto. "There's not enough room for two outgoing personalities. There's no way we would work out." My mind flashed back to this morning between Naruto and I. He was extremely kind to me, not that he hadn't been before, but for some reason, it made my heart jump how he treated me, but I mean, he only helped gather up my books. Any person would do that if they caused such an accident. But his face. It was so cute and infectious. I found myself dwelling on this thought for a while, a little bit of red washing on my face as I did.

"His smile," I whispered to myself. "It really was cute...and he called me I-Ino-chan too."

"What are you murmuring about over there?" came a dull voice, who I knew was Shikamaru's just from the lazy tone.

"Kya!" I screamed after turning to see the lazily slouched man behind me on a nearby bench. My face went from suprised to irrate at the man's sudden intrusion of my peaceful contemplation and what I considered to be my own personal domain. Who did he think he was inviting himself to my place of tranquility? It was now time for me to assert myself.

"What the hell are you doing here you lazy-ass?" I questioned him slightly peeved and waving a finger at him. "Shouldn't you be in class and how long were you back there?"

"I'm here to watch the clouds, the same could be asked of you, and since you started chatting amongst yourself," he retorted going down the list of my questions in his same monotone expression. Shikamaru, along with Chouji and Sakura, was my bestfriend and I could tell when he was being a smartass, like he was now.

"That's not of your concern, smartass," I snapped back. "Besides I have my reasons. I'm sure you're just skipping for no apparent reason at all."

"I suppose so, but it's troublesome to sit in class when you already know just about everything you need to know about the class," he responded with a yawn. I'd almost forgotten Shikamaru was an undercover genius. He was one lazy guy, but he did know his stuff. One could say he was smarter than even me and billboard brow.

"Oh excuse me," taking offense to the statement. "Someone seems to be a little overconfident doesn't he?" Shikamaru sighed. I could tell the pony-tailed male was about to concede victory. He was by far the easiest to beat in an arguement due to his own laziness to put effort into the debates we've had. Ino 23. Shikamaru 0.

"Whatever. This is too troublesome," he admitted defeat. "So what are you doing out here Ino? Something must be on your mind if you're out gallivanting with the flowers." For some reason, this statement struck a nerve, but I managed to resist the urge punch him square in his face. For the time being anyway.

"Why do you care?" I responded rather snarky, meanwhile turning my nose up in the opposite direction of the lazy-eyed male and folding my arms. He let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head indicating he wasn't in the mood to go through a "troublesome" ordeal to get me to talk.

"Well if you don't want to tell me then that's fine," he stated, his eyes directed to the sky and his arms sprawled across the rim of the bench. "This isn't what I came out here for anyway." I knew he was concerned, but I didn't want to bog him down with my problems and concerns, but I felt this could be a good time for advice.

"You want to know?" I spoke up one eye open, giving him a curious look. I really needed to talk to someone, and who better than Shikamaru, right?

"I don't care either way," Shikamaru said looking up at me with his same bored expression. "If you have something to say then say it." His dull and straightforward way of talking pissed me off as usual, but he was a good listener. Well sometimes.

"I think I might..." I hesitated swallowing a little. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, there's someone..." I hesitated again. I shuffled to the side a little, my right hand held fast to my left arm for comfort. Shikamaru kept his gaze, intent on hearing the bit of news I had.

"Alright?"

"I kind of..." yet again hesitating, a blush now worked on my face.

"Well I'm out of here," Shikamaru giving a quick wave of the hand as he headed back inside the school campus.

"I think I like Naruto!" I shouted mustering every ounce of self-confidence I had within me. Shikamaru just stopped in his tracks, his hands safely tucked within his pockets. The two of us just stood there silent, the wind blowing past us. It seemed like Shikamaru was shocked by the news because he didn't move a muscle for at least 5 seconds.

"Phew..." he let out, an expression suggested he was relieved the answer wasn't what he thought. "For a second, I thought you were confessing some kind of feelings for me. I don't think Temari-chan would have liked that very much."

"Like hell I would ever love a lazy-ass like you, and don't sound so relieved!" I yelled. He let out a slight chuckle. It's a surprise he wasn't to lazy for that either.

"So you and Naruto, huh?" he questioned now with a curious face instead of his usual lazy face. "So what brought about this change? Always thought you were into Sasuke." I could only blush. I wasn't quite sure except for what happened this morning and my thoughts prior to Shikamaru's interruption.

"I-I don't know exactly," I responded. "Something just felt pleasant about him today."

"I see," he said a slight smirk on his face. "Well, can't say I'm surprised at all. I suspected this since we were in Konoha High." I was confused at his words. What could he have been talking about? I don't recall ever liking Naruto. It all just sounded like rubbish to me.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" I questioned. "I never liked Naruto. Well, not like that anyway. He was purely a friend. Beside, we have no chemistry. We argued all the time. I'm sure you noticed."

"Yea. I did," he responded nonchalantly as usual.

"Exactley," I stated feeling confident I'd won yet another debate against my easily dissuaded friend. "So now..."

"But do you believe that, or are you simply trying to fool yourself into believing that?" he questioned straightforward, swiftly putting a halt to any further banterings of mine. I was taken aback by what he'd just asked me. It was a simple question, yet it carried alot of weight behind it. I couldn't even manage to make a counterpoint. Somehow I felt like this would be my first loss against the pony-tailed man. So make that 23 to 1 now.

"It's true," he continued looking at me intently in the eyes. I didn't want to meet his gaze, but I was prepared to hear everything he was about to say to me. "I have observed the fact that you and Naruto argued alot. To anyone with an ordinary eye for detail, it would appear that the two of you didn't get along therefore ruling out any possibility of you and Naruto becoming an item. Being an observer of many things, including my friends, I sometimes critically analyze every detail, even the outright absurd. There was more to you and Naruto's bickering wasn't it, Ino?"

I was shocked at every word Shikamaru uttered from his mouth. He knew. He knew all along. All those years, it seemed like Shikamaru didn't care about the well being of any of his friends lives, but here now I'm finding how much he really knew. How much he really cared and took interest in his friends lives. But that wasn't the point. He may have very well known all the ins-and-outs of me and Naruto's past friendship up until now.

"Shikamaru?" I questioned. I needed to know. I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't do such a thing, but with how much I was sure he knew, he could very well blackmail if he wanted. "How long did you know about this?"

"So troublesome," he spoke with his lethargic expression now back on his face. "I feel like I've been prying this whole time." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well anyway to answer your question," he resumed talking. "Since our sophomore year in high school. Of course, I'd known it had went on since elementary school, but at that time it seemed like mutual hate, I guess." I couldn't believe how much he knew. I seriously had to give Shikamaru more credit than I had been. He truly was a genius afterall. It was apparant at that point that everything I thought was a secret wasn't secret. At least, in the eyes of Shikamaru anyway.

"Wow Shikamaru," I responded trying to laugh off everything I just found out. "And here I thought you were just a lazy good for nothing."

"So you plan on telling Naruto when he comes to?" he questioned taking out out a cigarette. For one, how did he know about me accidentily knocking out Naruto? What was he a spy? And second, he knows I hate cigarette smoke and my friends smoking in general.

"H-how did you know about that?" I questioned surprised yet again by his surplus of knowledge. He blew some smoke from his mouth.

"Well, on my way out here, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura were carrying him to the nurses office," he exclaimed. "It wasn't that hard to miss." I let I deep sigh. He seems to never miss a thing does he?

"Damn you're resourceful," I responded my face in my palm.

"I guess," he responded lazily, again taking another puff of his cigarettes. "So you plan on telling him?"

"I-I don't know," she responded. "I'm not quite sure of my feelings yet. This could be a right now thing. Who's to say this problem will exist tommorrow? I might be normal and freed from whatever hex was put on me today. Besides, it's been a long time since I actually talked to Naruto. We stopped communicating once he starting dating his last girlfriend a year and a half ago."

"So does that mean you don't want to talk to him, or she's holding you back?" he questioned with another one of his thought provocative questions. This question really burrowed deep into my mind. This was yet another question I would have to answer on my own, but I wasn't sure I could.

"I-I don't know," I responded looking opposite from Shikamaru. Shikamaru could tell I was disheartened by the question. There were to many painful memories attached to what Shikamaru was getting at with his question.

"It's ok, Ino," he said placing his hand on my shoulder and giving me warm smile with that damned cigarette in his mouth. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm merely her for support." I smiled back assuring him I trusted his words. Then I grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and plucked it away. I could tell this pissed him off, but I didn't care. No friend of mine is killing himself on my watch.

"Yoink!"

"What the hell, Ino," he responded grumpily but still close to his bored tone of speech. "I needed that you know."

"Lose the habit," I asserted giving him a now stern look. "I can't have one of bestfriends dying on me early because of lung cancer. If I need help, I'll need you here too." He only sighed and gently smiled.

"I'll try," he briefly stated. "Shikamaru Nara!" a loud voice came from behind us. "Why the hell aren't you in class!" The two of us snapped to attention to find a blonde woman behind us. Here blonde was a darker type of blonde than mine, however. "Hi by the way, Ino-chan." Temari gave me a warm smile and then immediately went back to glaring at Shikamaru.

"Hi. Temari-chan," I greeted cheerfully back to her. Her and Shikamaru had been dating for awhile. He'd met her in Suna like 6 years ago and they'd been dating for 2 years. I guess the both of them felt confident about their relationship, so Temari decided to attend school here at Konoha University so the two of them could be closer to one another. I'd grown quite close to her since the 2 years him and her had been dating. She was kind, but strict. I guess you could say like an older sister. She was definitely leagues more assertive than I was. Her and I had our squabbles the first two months of her dating Shikamaru, but after a while we gained a mutual understanding of one another, and I instantly approved of her. After all, she's the only one capable of keeping the lazy-ass in check.

"I'm heading to my next class now," he stated trying not to show any hint of fear in his dreary voice. Unfortunate for him, Temari could sense it, and well, she pounced.

"Let's go Shikamaru," she commanded with an agitated look. He knew all to well what that look meant, listen or suffer the consequences. Well, we all know who wears the pants in this relationship.

"Right, Temari-chan," he conceded heading toward the dark-blonde woman. "Later," he waved as he headed in.

"Shikamaru," I called after him. Both Shikamaru and Temari layed eyes me in a curious manner. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he responded with a complacent smile. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't steer you in the right direction?" Temari smiled at this and with that they both took their leave. I was left to myself again. It was almost time for my next class as well. I wanted to go see if Naruto was alright and maybe even talk to him again.

However, now more questions arose and these weren't so much confusing as they were hurtful. Those final memories were coming back, and it was painful for me to think about them extensively. I stood alone dwelling on it, the wind blowing past me. "There's no way I could confront him now," I thought to myself my expression far from happy. "But he called me his friend earlier. Could we really still be friends after all this time." This thought had reassured me my contentness and with that I made my way into the school to retrieve my things from my Anatomy class and make my way towards my next class. I wasn't sure how long it would be, but I was sure those thoughts would come back to haunt me again.

**EN: So that ends yet another chapter. This chapter was definitely shorter than the first chapter and I suppose not alot happened in it, but with our favorite whisker-faced blonde out out commission for the time being, there weren't alot of antics to be had in this chapter. Thanks alot Ino. How about that Shikamaru, though. The guys like a secret agent or something. I really enjoyed doing Shikamaru's dialogue for this one. I'd imagine he would be the type to silently collect data on someone, so I figured that be an interesting aspect for his character. Anyway, I'm working on Chapter 3 A.S.A.P, so I hope to have that chapter out quicker than I did this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait guys =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:_ Alright, and now we have Chapter 3. First thing first, thank everyone who read, review, faved, etc. It's encouraging as always, and hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. _**

**_Now, there are a couple things I want to address that I meant to when I started this story. As most of you who read this story can see, the story in told from Naruto and Ino points of view. The chapters will be alternating between the two, so you all can completely see both characters perspective on the events occuring in this story. Also, I don't plan for this story to remain in first-person. Once it gets up to the desired plot point I've set, it will switch to third-person. I'm sure you all can guess what point that is ^_^_**

**_Also, I'm adding as many characters from the Naruto-verse as possible, including deceased characters from the original Naruto storyline. Some may have noticed Haku in the first chapter, so hopefully you all have come to expect suprises. Will this include movie and filler characters? Who knows, but hopefully I can make them a prominent part of the story, even if it isn't but for gag joke. _**

**_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! XD_**

* * *

_"Ino-chan? Please, no more crying."_

_ After what seemed like an age of silence, that was the only thing I could muster to say. The woman was still burrowed within my arms, as if my very being were a refuge from her despairs, her worries, and all the things that lingered outside to consume her, and if she were to release herself from the safety of my arms, she'd be enveloped by her own emotions. It was weird, but all these very emotions I could gather from her just through our embrace, and the tears that stained my shirt. I could feel her heart and her mind. She was calling out for me. She needed me, and I wasn't sure of it yet, but I needed her too. _

[And So Our Story Continues]

**Chapter 3**: The Battle Better Surrendered

"Uh...you guys can stop laughing now." I was getting completely irate with my friends-Shino being the exception, since he doesn't seem to laugh at anything-mockery of my misfortune. For me, being kicked in the face was no laughing matter, but apparently, everyone thought otherwise. I didn't come there to deal with their jeers. We were supposed to be planning for the initiation assignment, and right now, not much planning was happening.

"Are you serious, dude?" Kiba questioned between laughs. "Your face was priceless after you got floored. She got you good."

Ready to kick Kiba's ass, I responded. "Let's see how funny it is once I've kicked your face in, huh, Kiba?" Kiba didn't back down, either. We were friends, that much was true, but both of us were headstrong and scrappy and would never turn down a challenge, friend or foe. We argued and fought amongst one another often.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Shikamaru intervened between muffled increments of laughter. At least Shikamaru was coming to a calm, but who knew even the less than riveting black-haired male could laugh like that.

Everyone else seemed to be calming themselves as well, meaning me and Kiba's feud would have to wait for another day.

"Tsh. Lucky for you, Naruto. I was about to go wild on your ass."

"Ha. Kicked your ass before and I'll do it again." Oddly enough, like Neji, Kiba and I befriended one another through violence. It's a perfect friendship, I know.

"What you say, you cocky little asshole?" Kiba snarled, gritted teeth and all. "You wanna' go now, huh Uzumaki?" The two of us were of us were in one anothers face, sadistic smiles spread across them. The tension was so thick, you could saw it in half with a knife.

"Fine by me. Hope Akamaru is ready to lick your wounds when you get home, fang-face." The gloves were off, but Shikamaru wasn't having it. We had planning to do. There was no time for such a skirmish between Kiba and I at that moment.

A sigh escaped Shikamaru's mouth. "You two mind sitting down so we can start planning already? We have to carry this task out tommorow night, so there isn't alot of time. You guys can rip each others throats out after the meeting is over." Kiba and I just groaned at the request but decided to just conform to it.

"Well, now that everyone is settled down let's begin." We were all quiet, now awaiting Shikamaru's instruction. "I've come up with over one-hundred solution's based on the location, time, and members we have to work with. It wasn't easy based on the set-up of the women's dormitory and how it's run. Konoha University is very strict about curfews and complete separation of men and women within one another's dormitories this time of night. Out of the one-hundred solution's two seemed to be the most feasible choices. One, Shino would unleash the army of insects he collected over the years into the dormitory, thus, causing a stir, which in term, everyone within the living quarters would have to be evacuated so that the whole area can be fumigated." Shino wasn't to thrilled about this plan, but he nodded in agreement. Seriously, who would have thought Shino's weird bug collection would come in handy?

"Granted," Shikamaru continued. "We'd only have a few minutes to get in and get out before the exterminators show up and the plans a bust, but it should be plenty enough time to obtain...the women's under garment." Shikamaru hesitated at the word, trying contain a blush from coming across his face. I'm sure he could feel every shred of dignity being ripped asunder like that of paper. He was embarrassed, he couldn't believe he had to plan this whole ridiculous request, but just like everyone else, he wanted into the fraternity. He sighed and then resumed with plan number 2. "Or we could make this somewhat of a solo mission, exclusively for Naruto."

"What?" Kiba upheaved a sudden outburst. "Why just Naruto? Why not all of us?"

Shikamaru just let out a sigh. "Because, this is only something he can do. Besides, I never said the rest of wouldn't be involved, it just won't be directly. We all have cellphones, so Naruto can contact us when he's made it in. From there we'll give Naruto instructions. Don't worry, Kiba. We'll need your sense of smell just in case."

"Jealous?" I question Kiba, mocking him as I did so.

"Shut your damn mouth, Naruto...before I make ya'!"

"You want to go, huh?" Once again, Kiba and I were back face-to-face, ready to duke it out for alpha male sumpremacy.

"Can't you two resist fighting for once?" Shikamaru questioned, a sigh escaping his mouth again. We'd settled down, but in the end, I still felt like the victor.

"Like I was saying, this particular plan depends on Naruto's performance." I perked up at this revelation. I'd never been good at many things, beside fighting, but maybe there was more to my abilities than what I'd given myself credit for. "If we go through with this plan, will you accept the duties I'm about to layout for you?"

"There's nothing I can't handle. I accept."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, a serious look abroad his face. "I can't assure your safety if you fail."

"Understood. I won't fail."

"It's settled then. Here's the plan." I was listening attentitively, ready to soak up every bit of information Shikamaru was about to feed me. I was enthralled about this mission only I could perform.

"Do you remember the prank you pulled on Jiraiya a couple years?" And so my pride was shattered.

Kiba was laughing his ass off. I was, too, shocked at the request, however, to ward off the fanged-faced male's laughter this time, though. How could he ask me to do that in a public area? "Wow! You're right Shikamaru," mocked Kiba in between laughter. "This is a job only Naruto can do."

"N-no way, Shikamaru. I can't do this. I refuse." He only sighed.

"I figured you'd say that."

"Damn right. I'm noones fool. I'm not doing it."

"I suppose, but out of the two plans this one would be the easiest to execute. Plus, if need be, we can always alternate back to the first plan if you fail."

"Come on, Naruto," said Kiba, still laughing himself to tears. "You're the only one who can do it. Don't let us down, ok." All of Kiba's mockery was starting to piss me off, but what could I do. If it were someone else, I'd be laughing too, but I was going to stand my ground regardless.

"Shut up, Kiba!" I yelled, aggravated by his laughter and his facetious comments.

"Whatever you say princess," Kiba retorted, wiping a tear from his laugh-happy face.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" As fast as I'd risen Chouji grabbed and held me back, leaving Kiba to continue his incessant mockery of the situation. "H-hey come on guys. Relax will you?" Choji said, effortlessly holding me back.

"Calm down, Naruto," Shikamaru intervened for the fourth time that night. "This isn't to embarass you, this is merely one plan. If everyone decides on it than we'll go through with it."

"We'll?" I responded, still aggro. "You mean me, right?"

"Whatever," Shikamaru responded. "The point is we're still working as a team regardless. If you fail, chances are we'll all fail. We have one shot at this. Let's do it, right."

"Why can't we just go hangout with Sakura-chan and everyone at their rooms?" I responded a bulb finally clicking on. "Wouldn't that be easier? Kiba and I hangout out with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan all the time at their dorms. We could just sneak a pair of their undies out as we leave."

"That would be a great plan," responded Shikamaru. Except, if you were fully paying attention at the meeting, they said they'd be scouting for any signs of cheating. That includes shopping districts as well, which is where Neji and the others will be scouting as well. Deidara-sempai and Hidan-sempai specifically stated the raid be carried out at nighttime. No exceptions, and since there's a strict curfew with dormitories at nighttime, we're here planning." Well, so much for that plan. Looked like Deidara-sempai and Hidan-sempai didn't want to make this easy for us.

"Anyway, I want to wrap this meeting up already," his usual monotonous expression plastered about his face. "Plan 1 or Plan 2? You guys decide."

In the end, I was the only one who voted Shino's bugs be sacrificed for the good of all men everywhere who sought after just a pair of simple, but sweet women's undergarments.

"Well, it's settle then," Shikamaru said. "We'll go with Plan 2 and use Plan 1 for an emergency."

Kiba began laughing his ass off agian. Meanwhile, I could only hang my head, my dignity draining rapidly from my very soul.

Shikamaru thoroughly elaborated on both plans, how they were to be executed, and what role everyone would play in this plot. Shortly after the meeting ended. "Before you guys leave, take these ok?" Shikamaru handed each of us a layout map of the women's dormitory. "Make sure you look over it carefully. I'll go over the points of interest tommorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Temari's probably waiting on my call right now."

In complete sychronization, all of us made the whipped sound. "I am not! W-whatever, just get out." he commanded. With that we all took our leave, with the exception of Chouji, who was Shikamaru's roommate.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I'm home!" I announced as I shut the door behind me.

"Hey son, welcome back," My dad responded, emerging himself from him and my mom's room. My spikey-haired father, whom I take after in visage-minus the whiskers- was in nothing, but his boxers, an image I wish I could unsee.

"Oh come on dad! Put some clothes will you!" I was trying to shield my eyes from the older blonde standing in front of me.

"Heh. Sorry son."

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing in there," I said looking sick to my stomach.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" said mother coming out of the room. She was dressed in a sleeping gown, so I least my eyes were spared from seeing my own mother in her birthday suit. "And where have you been? You missed dinner. I hope you weren't out doing something that could've get you hurt."

"I called and left you guys a message, saying I'd be home late, mom" I responded somewhat nonchalant. "I said I'd be at Shikamaru's place, remember?"

"Kushina, baby relax," intervened my dad trying to calm my mother from her usual fits. I look like my dad, but I definitely take after my mother. They do say a man's first love is his mother, so it's only natural I'd take on her traits I guess.

"Minato, I was worried," mood suddenly swinging from anger to sorrow. I'll never understand my mother-or women, for that matter. "What if our babyboy had gotten hurt. I don't know how I would live with that."

My dad was attempting to soothe my melodramatic mother, all the while I onlooked, rather confused by the whole event. My father glanced at me, indicating now was my chance to get away before the tomato red-headed woman, before she went from sorrow back to rage again. He didn't have to tell me twice.

"Come on, honey. Let's go back to bed." said my father scooping my mother up as I made my way to my room just down through the living room. Well, that's my mom and dad for you, and I love them both to death.

I crept in my room, plopped in my bed, and chuckled to myself. "Man, maybe I should have gotten a dorm at the university." No longer than five minutes, I found myself in dreamland, awaiting the next day to carry me forward.

* * *

It was about 8:40 a.m, and the sun was already up, ready to greet me as I prepared for another grueling day of college. Only thing was I wasn't awake for the sun to greet me. Yet again, I forgot to set my alarm, and was still in my domain of beatific dreaming.

"Sakura-chan," I called the pink-haired womens name as I slept. "S-stop that haha. That tickles. Ok, maybe one kiss." I'd grabbed ahold of my pillow, planting wet sloppy kisses all over it. Unbeknownst to my erratic movements while I slept, I'd rolled completely off the bed, and landed square on my back with a thud. I groaned off the pain, and sat myself straight up.

Damn. What time is it?" I looked up, eyes barely wanting to open to shield out the luminescence of the sun. Finally getting a glimpse of what was on the clock, I realised the time was somewhere around 8:45 am.

"Crap!" I cursed to myself. "I only have 15 minutes until my class starts." In great haste, I threw on some deodorant, put on some clothes, gargled with some mouthwash, and finally, snatched up my cellphone and my backpack.

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready?" my mother announced. I flew down the hallway, through the living room, and to the kitchen, snatching up a piece of toast as I entered, and then finally out the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" my mother beckoned. "You haven't even eaten your breakfast!" "Sorry mom! Late! Love you both! Bye!" Before my mom or dad could say another word, I was gone, leaving dust in my wake.

"Damn it!" I cursed, running faster than any trackstar ever could manage. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? Everyday it's the same shit." I was beyond pissed. I feared for the next person who pissed me off. They were liable to get ripped to shreds.

It wasn't long before I'd seen Sasuke and Sakura walking onward ahead of me.

"Hey!" They turned around to see me extremely exhausted from my halfmile sprint.

"Uh. You alright Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked. I only glared up at him.

"What the hell guys? Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, about to empty my rage out on them. However, Sakura wasn't having it.

"Idiot!" She yelled, performing what seemed like a perfect Shoryuken punch clear under my jawline.

"Ack!" I yelped as my body crash on the concrete earth. "It's not our job to make sure we wake your sorry ass up, Naruto!" Sakura scolded, ferociously waving a pointed finger at me. You know, you'd think I'd have learned not say or do things to piss Sakura off anymore, but all the same, I had become used to those brutal hammers she called fist crashing on me. Pathetic, I know, to have been in love someone so abusive verbally and physically.

"Relax, Sakura," Sasuke intervened. "Naruto, check your phone, will you?"

I gave him a puzzled look, but did as he said. "Huh?" The message read, _Hey idiot. Wake up, or you'll be late again._ The message time was 8:30 a.m., and the sender was none other than the Uchiha. "Heh heh. So I guess you did try to wake me."

"Sakura's right, though. We aren't your parents, you know? Anyway let's go. You should make in time if you managed to catch up to us."

"Uh, right," I said, rising up to my feet to continue onward to the school. Great way to start a day, right?

* * *

Sasuke was right. We'd made good time, and I wouldn't be late this time. Sakura and I gave our goodbyes to Sasuke before heading on our way to anatomy class.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura piped as we walked to class.

"Hm."

"You alright?"

"You mean that behemoth punch I recieved from you on our way here? I'm used to them now, so I forgive you."

"Not that you jackass!" she yelled, firing another cannon at the back of my head. "Besides, you deserved that."

"Jeez, Sakura-chan," responded rubbing the back of my sore head. I swear it felt like I had a hole in the back of it. "You're so violent."

"Keeps you in check,right?" she teased. I couldn't argue with that question. "Anyway, I'm talking about Ino-chan kicking you in the face."

"Oh that?" I questioned. I rubbed my chin at the question. "Yea, I'm fine I guess. I'm sure there was reason for it."

"I was just making sure. Ino-chan isn't a violent person, I promise. Aggressive maybe, but not violent."

"I see. You two are bestfriends, though. Maybe your violent tendencies are rubbing off on Ino-chan." This earned me another punch in the back of the head. I really should just keep my mouth shut around Sakura from now on.

Sakura and I had finally made it to class with a little over five minutes to spare.

"Yo!" I greeted Kiba and Hinata.

"Hi guys." Sakura also with her greeting.

"Hi you two," Hinata responded.

"You ready for tonight, Naruto?"

I hung my head as if to say 'don't reminde me'. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura questioned a puzzled look on her face.

"Can't tell ya'," Kiba responded, a slight smirk marked on his face. "Fraternity secret."

Sakura groaned. "Whatever. What time is the party tommorrow?"

"Hm? It starts at 8 p.m, and ends whenever," he confirmed, him and I high fiving one another.

"Hell yea! Should be awesome!" I said all to stoked about this upcoming festivity.

As we continued to talk more about the party, Ino had walked up to me, and her face was rather serious. It was almost a little creepy. "Oh, hey Ino-chan. What's up?" "Naruto, forgive me for my transgression. I bow humbly before you." And the woman literally bowed, her back slanted forward, arms running along the length of her body, and the top of her head in sight full sight."

After an awkward few seconds, Ino looked up at me, our faces were within inches of one another. Her expression seemed worried I wouldn't accept her apology. It was kind of cute for the slightly aggressive Ino.

"Uh. There's really no need to apologize," I said, rather embarrassed by her behavior. "I'm not mad, really." Beside the fact Ino was I apologizing, I think I was more caught off guard that our faces were that close to one another. From how the scene looked, It was like a cheerful girlfriend bending down to peck her oh so loved boyfriend before going off to do her daily business or something. Funny because that was the exact opposite of what Ino and I were.

A few more awkward seconds went by, and then she stood back up. "Good. I know longer have to feel guilty about that anymore.

I kind just laughed off the awkard moment that Ino and I had experienced that day. I'm not sure what that was about, but it was slightly wierd for me. "Oh and don't get used to me apologizing like that, Uzumaki," Ino spoke, her arms folded across her mildly voluptuous frame. So much for the kind Ino I'd seen yesterday. "Anyway, may I sit next to you, Naruto? I'd like to join your conversation."

"Uh ok Ino-chan."

We discussed plans for the party, who was bringing who and what, and other rudimentary things that catergorized with partying before Shizune-sensei started class.

"Alright students, before we start, I have to say that yesterday's activity was a disaster, but it's ok," started the teacher, obviously forcing a smile. "Despite having to suffer a harsh scolding and a steep pay reduction from the head principal, everything is ok."

"Who's she trying to convince?" I said amongst our group, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anywho, let's start class. The proper way. Now students, todays lesson..."

Class was dull as ever, and like always, Sakura was too busy taking notes to talk, and Kiba was flirting with Hinata while she took notes, so that left me with only Ino to talk to, though, it looked as if she were busy as well, but it was worth a try.

"You look like you're feeling better today, Ino-chan," I whispered to Ino, an attempt to strike conversation.

"Uh, I wasn't sick you know?" she said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, were you having an allergic reaction to something then?" I asked, addled by what was wrong with her the prior day.

Ino looked at me as if she were irate by my question. I'm pretty sure at that moment she thought I was an idiot, but then again, I'm sure she'd always thought that about me. "Yea. Something like that."

"I thought so. You were acting a little weird yesterday. Normally, we'd have both been arguing like a cat and dog."

"Oh, that is so not true, Naruto," Ino huffed. "We've had normal conversations in the past too, you know?"

"Yea...but how often was that?" This was another one of our long-awaited debates, and I wasn't going to lose this one either. "One decent conversation out of every ten arguements? Not many to speak of."

"Well, that may be true, but is that the only thing you'd noticed about our supposed friendship?" Ino had put extra emphasis on the word friendship as if trying to be snarky. "That we argue all the time?"

"That's what it boils down to," I countered, as calm and confident as ever. Check and mate. Or so I thought. I could tell I struck a nerve with Ino that day. I'd won yet another one of our epic debates, but it didn't really feel like a victory. The woman only sat silent, gazing at me, a livid expression suggesting I was probably in for a good cussing. Oddly enough, it never came. She calmed her expression, let out the word ok, followed by name, and went back to the anatomy textbook that laid before her.

"Uh, Ino-chan?" I whispered, worried I'd hurt her feelings. "You ok?" The woman said nothing. She simply stared blankly at the book, taking notes every so often. Had I really said something to hurt her. I suppose, this wasn't completely the Ino I knew. There was something more to the anguish that ate at her that day.

The rest of class period was an awkward still. I mean sure, Shizune-sensei had still been teaching, but blocking out anything that bored me became a skill of mine, if one could consider tuning out sound instruction a viable skill. However, this wasn't so much about the class boring me, as it was that I was trying to wrap my brain around how my statement had angered Ino. We used to argue all the time back in middle school and high school, so why get so mad now? It didn't make any sense to me.

"Alright students. That's it for today's lecture. Remember, test tommorrow, so study hard?"

"Oh man, finally," I said, stretching out a little. I looked over at Ino, to see her closing up her book, and gather her things. Hey, Ino? I-"

Without a word, the sky blue-eyed woman rose from her seat and exited the class, not even sparing me a glance in the process. If I didn't know she was angry before, I definitely knew now. It was an uncomfortable feeling, knowing I might have driven away a friend, but I soon shrugged it off. I figured she'd be ok later. I mean, I suppose I was used to that kind of silent treament from Ino after a debate, but usually we make amends by the end of class.

"Naruto? What's wrong with Ino-pig?" Sakura question. She was obviously worried about her bestfriend.

"I guess I said something that really upset her," I said, rising from my seat.

"Man, I hadn't seen Ino so upset, since Sasuke rejected her back in middle school," said Kiba, scratching Kiba scratching his head in confusion. "What did you say to her, dude?"

"We had one of our usual debates. That's all really."

Kiba sighed. "Sounds about right. I swear you two always seemed like a married couple."

"H-hey! It's not like that ok?" I was all to embarrassed by Kiba's statement. I had never really imagined Ino like that before. We were just too incompatible. The constant arguements were a testimony of that. "We're strictly friends who happen to disagree with another alot."

"Kiba-kun. You really shouldn't say stuff like that," Hinata scolded the fang-faced male.

"I'm just messing with him. That's all. It's man speak."

"Naruto. Let me tell you something," Sakura said, giving me a very straight look, and in returned gaining my ear. "It's one thing to be right, but there's always something deeper to a woman's logic, especially when it's a matter of the heart." After saying these vital words, the jade-eyed woman took her leave, seeming pissed with me as well. Man, not I only did I piss of Ino, but my beloved Sakura as well.

Anyway, I didn't know what Sakura meant by that at the time, but I knew I had to apologize to Ino the next time I had seen her. It wasn't evident to me what I said to upset the blonde-haired woman, but apparently it upset her somehow. For me, we were having another one of our silly debates, just another game we seemed to play with one another, but this time was different. If I could help it, I was going to alleviate the situation. I wouldn't lose a friend under such a ridiculous circumstance as miscommunication.

Kiba walked beside me, a rested hand on my shoulder. "Sakura's right, man. Do the right thing, ok?" And so Kiba left with Hinata following behind.

"I wish you luck," Hinata spoke, swiftly bowing and leaving after Kiba. "H-hey, Kiba-kun. Wait up."

I stood idle, simply reflecting on everything said and what had recently transpired. My mind was cluttered with thoughts of the sky-blued woman. I couldn't wrap my head around what I could have said that was so hurtful for her. We'd always argued like this, so what made this time any different? Man, I suck with women.

* * *

_**And so ends chapter 3. Again, I hope this was worth the wait. I promise things will start to get more exciting in the next few chapters. I'm just trying to build things up here, so hopefully you guys will bear with me ^^; Anyway, that's all for now. Chapter 4 is in progress.**_


End file.
